I Will Find You
by lostsunsets
Summary: Hermione is left behind while Ron and Harry try to destroy voldy. Quinn convinces her they'll go after them,trouble finds them when Hermione is taken by Death Eaters and Quinn has to face family and watch hermione get tortured by them. T for now. sux@sums


A/N: I wanted to write a Fabranger fic so bad! and this is my first time writing for this ship, so I hope you enjoy! Title from the song Through the Trees by Low Shoulder. Reviews! Let me know if I shall continue. Please?

* * *

><p>The halls of Hogwarts were silent and dark. Every student in bed and sleeping the night away; all but one. Hermione Granger sat in the library with nothing but the light from her wand and the old leather bond book sitting in front of her. She hated that Ron and Harry had left her behind and went to search for horcruxes. They claimed that it was because they didn't want her to get hurt, when she could very well take care of herself, then before she could say anything else, they apperated and left her at Hogwarts. But just because they left her at the school didn't stop her from sending them messages about ways to destroy the horcruxes.<p>

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. She didn't know whether or not it would help, but she thought that she'd write it just in case. "Basilisk venom? Destroys horcruxes?" Staring at the words, her mind began to wonder.

She wasn't exactly sure as to why, but before she could help herself her mind had wondered from black magic to a certain blonde haired, green eyed, Ravenclaw. Quinn Fabray. She's had a crush on her ever since their first year and she wondered if perhaps Quinn had a crush on her as well. They didn't become friends until their third year when Quinn stood up to her cousin, Malfoy, because he had said something about Hermione's family then proceeded to call her Mudblood and other awful names over and over again. Quinn punched him in the face, instantly breaking his nose and then turned to her and smiled a heartwarming smile. Hermione isn't one who needs protecting from Malfoy, but she loved the fact that Quinn willingly stood up to him on her account.

After the incident, the two had easily became best friends. Hermione had a study buddy, who actually did their own work and not have to rely on Hermione to pass the class, a benefit of Quinn being a Ravenclaw. Quinn had someone she could talk to with them changing the subject to events in the Quibbler.

Hermione prayed that one day; Quinn would reciprocate her feelings and finally kiss her like she always wanted. Quinn's lips looked so soft and she needed to taste them before she died in this lifetime. Hermione was broken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps on the stone floor. Flicking her wand, the light went out and she sat there in total darkness waiting for the person to leave so she could continue her research.

Suddenly, there was a light and when she looked up at the person, she smiled. It was Quinn and she looked as beautiful as ever. Shrugging her shoulders Quinn looked at the book then back to Hermione. "What are you doing out this late in the library, 'light reading'?" Quinn smirked playfully.

"I guess you could say that. Although, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on people." Hermione began to collect her things and placed them in her bag.

"You alright, Mione?" Quinn asked as she placed her hand on hers, stilling all movements.

Sighing, Hermione slumped back into her chair and ran her free hand through her long chestnut hair. "Harry and Ron are gone. They're out searching for the horcruxes."

Quinn nodded. She knew that they were going to leave the school and try to defeat Voldemort on their own. She thought they were complete idiots for leaving Hermione; after all they wouldn't have gotten this far without her brilliance. "You miss them?"

"That's not why I'm so stressed, Quinn." Hermione confessed. Quinn placed her wand on the table so it lit the space between them then kneeled on the stone so she was meeting Hermione's eyes directly. "Then what is it? You can tell me anything, Hermione, you know that."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she whispered, "I don't want this to be the end, Quinn. I want to win this war, I want to graduate Hogwarts and have children with the one I love. Not be killed by the Death Eaters, or receive a kiss from a dementor. "

"Mione, you will have all those things. You're not going to die, not if I have anything to say about it. Besides, I know you figured out how to destroy those horcruxes. Another idiotic reason the boys left you here. Listen, I have an idea. Tomorrow we'll pack our bags and go after the boys. I'll help you find them and knock some sense into their skulls. Alright?"

Hermione smiled. She didn't want to leave if it meant leaving Quinn behind, but now that Quinn was going to be helping them; her love for the blonde only grew. Hermione flung her arms around the blonde and held her close. "Thank you so much, Quinn."

Quinn smiled big and returned the hug. She then softly whispered into her shoulder. "Anything for you, Mione." Pulling apart, Quinn stood and grabbed her bag, flinging it over her shoulder. With her wand in one hand and Hermione's hand in her other, Quinn quietly and quickly led Hermione back to her dormitories. "I'll meet you in the courtyard at ten o'clock. Don't worry; I know the secret passage ways to Hogsmead where we can apperate."

Ten o'clock rolled around and Quinn was sitting on the brick wall waiting for Hermione. She had a messager bag across her chest with an undetectable extension charm; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a Ravenclaw Quidditch shirt that was old and now a faded blue, complete with her favorite black converse. Looking at her watch she saw that it was ten oh one and a smirk forced its way onto her face when she saw Hermione running towards her.

"Don't say anything. I ran into McGonagall." Hermione said as she took in Quinn's appearance. Smiling as her short blonde hair shone in the morning sunlight. "Where's your jacket? It's like forty degrees out here."

"I don't get cold easily. Don't worry I have a jacket just in case. Now c'mon." Quinn grabbed her hand and the two made their way towards Hogsmead.

While going through the underground passageway, Hermione stopped and Quinn turned around looking at the girl curiously. "What's the matter? Forget something?" She asked as she studied the girl's honey brown eyes.

"Did you grab a fang?" Quinn sighed and nodded.

"I grabbed three just in case something happened." Hermione nodded but still didn't make a move to continue. "What is it? Did you change your mind? Do you not want me to come? Cause I can go back…"

Shaking her head, she met Quinn's piercing green eyes and said, "I have to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you'll take it, but you need to know before we go any further." Quinn nodded and waited. "It's just… I'm uh…"

"Hermione, just say it."

"I love you." She said as she quickly looked away, not wanting to see Quinn's disgust.

There was no yelling, no slap, nothing, just silence. Biting her lip, she chanced a look and saw Quinn beaming. Suddenly, Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. A real, passion filled kiss. Hermione smiled into the kiss and as Quinn ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip, asking for permission which was granted.

Their tongues met, but didn't battle; they were simply tasting the other and memorizing the feeling of each other's. The need for breathing became too great and they pulled apart. The taste of Orange Lifesavers lingered on Hermione's lips and mouth.

Staring into each other's eyes, Quinn smiled and leaned down a little to place a soft, chaste kiss upon her lips; tasting the vanilla chap stick. "I love you too, Mione. More than you can possibly imagine. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you. We'll have those kids you want and whatever else you can possibly want. I promise."

With another kiss, Hermione and Quinn continued walking to their destination.


End file.
